Can I Have This Dance?
by Heartlessly Awesome
Summary: When it's time for Yuuri's "Anniversary Coronation Ball", she and Wolfram has to perform a dance number as a Royal tradition. What happens when Yuuri and Wolfram has another argument that seems to be more serious than any other argument they've had? How will Wolfram get Yuuri to forgive him? ONESHOT! (Read more of my oneshots in, "A Love That Will Last").


**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new story! You guys have no idea how many new ideas I have and I am so excited to write them all! **

******I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this oneshot.**

**~A~LOVE~THAT~WILL~LAST~**

**Normal POV**

Yuuri was in her office with Gwendal doing her usual, impossibly massive, pile_s _of paperwork. Since she was almost practically used to it, she didn't complain as much as she used to when she first came to the Great Demon Kingdom.

After doing at least five piles of paperwork that isn't even half of what she's supposed to finish, "Your Majesty!" Gunter wails as he bursts into her office.

"What is it, Gunter? Is something wrong?" Yuuri asks, eyeing the beautiful, lavender-haired man who is currently crying on her desk. "I'm so sorry! I am so terribly sorry, Your Majesty!" Gunter shouts.

"What are you apologizing for, Gunter?" Asks Yuuri. "I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong." Yuuri smiles, as she comforts the older man.

"What is it with all this ruckus?" Wolfram asks as he and Conrart walk in to join the other three in Yuuri's study. "Gunter, what the hell did you do now?" Wolfram asks and Gunter cries even harder. Yuuri looks at Wolfram and glares at him. "What?" Completely oblivious to what he did. Yuuri sighs.

"Gunter, whatever you did, I'm pretty sure it wasn't that bad." Yuuri continues to comfort him.

"But I did such a horrible sin, Your Highness! I forgot that the anniversary of your coronation is just about a week from now, and I haven't done anything to prepare!" Gunter wails while everyone else in the room sweat drops at the reason as to why Gunter is upset.

"Gunter, I really don't mind. It's not like I'm such a big fan of the parties anyway…" Yuuri says as she goes back to doing her work.

"Buy, Your Majesty, it is a tradition for the coronation to be celebrated every year! And celebrate it every year it will be! I will start the preparations now, Your Majesty!" Gunter starts to run out of the room only to stop in his tracks and turning around once more. "I almost forgot, Your Majesty. It is also a tradition that if the king or queen is betrothed or married, the both of you are to choreograph a dance together and perform it in the ball." With that, Gunter finally left.

"Wait, what?" Yuuri yells. She loved to dance, yes, but to perform it? No way. "Is this really necessary?" Yuuri asks Gwendal.

Gwendal sighs. "It's a tradition that has been passed down from generation to generation. Even my own mother had to go through that, though she enjoyed every minute of it. So yes. I agree with Gunter for once. This dance is necessary." Gwendal answers and Yuuri sighs.

"Well then, Wolfram? When do you want to start?" Yuuri asks, turning her head to ask her fiancée.

"We can start this afternoon." Wolfram walks over to her. "So for now, just finish your work so we can concentrate on the dance later." Wolfram then kisses her on the cheek and leaves with Conrart to train their troops.

**~A~LOVE~THAT~WILL~LAST~**

"Okay. I was able to think of a few steps, but seeing as though you can't dance as well, nor have you any experience in dancing, I will be doing the choreography." Wolfram tells her as they walk together to the ballroom to practice.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Yuuri raises an eyebrow at her fiancée.

"Not unless I approve of it." Wolfram answers her.

"You're mean." Yuuri pouts and Wolfram laughs. "Yet you love me anyways." He tells her as he pulls her in for a quick kiss on the lips.

The both of them continue their way to the ballroom when all of a sudden, _**BOOM!**_

"Looks like another failed experiment by Anissina…" Yuuri says to herself as she and her fiancée watches the smoke coming out of the window from Anissina's lab. "And look! There goes Gunter and Gwendal running for their lives!" Wolfram points out to her and they both laugh until Yuuri realizes something.

"Umm, Wolf?" "Yes, my love?" Wolfram teasingly answers. Yuuri rolls her eyes at the nickname but continues what she has to say.

"You do know that if Anissina can't catch them, she's going to go looking for us next, right?" Wolfram's eyes widen. He grabs Yuuri's wrist and leads her as they both run to the ballroom. Once they were safely inside, Wolfram locks the door and they both rest against the wall for a bit, just to regain their breath.

"Phew! Good thing she didn't see us." Yuuri then helps Wolfram up.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's start practicing." At that moment, some random people with a piano and a violin appear.

"Come on, Yuuri!" Wolfram then takes her left hand in his right; and puts his left hand in the area between her armpit and curvy waist as she puts her left hand on his broad shoulder.

"Now, let's begin!"

**~A~LOVE~THAT~WILL~LAST~**

**Two Hours Later**

"Wolfram! I'm so tired, can we please take a break?" Yuuri sighs exasperatedly as she leans forward with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Wolfram sighs in annoyance. "We're done for today anyway. Jeez, Yuuri, you are such a wimp!" Wolfram crosses his arms over his chest as he looks at his fiancée.

"Also, no offense, but what's with the choreography? It's like there's nothing romantic about it at all! And " Yuuri tells him. "Also, it looks really plain. We're just dancing around and a few twirls and dips here and there, but it looks really boring." Yuuri continues, though still trying to catch her breath.

"And that's coming from you?" He raises an eyebrow at her, thinking that if she doesn't relax soon, she might just faint.

"Come on, Yuuri. I'll lead you to your room so you can have your bath." Wolfram starts to walk over to her, but as she starts to stand up straight, she appears to still be too exhausted that she starts to fall to the ground. "Yuuri!" Wolfram ran and reached out his arms. Thankfully, he was able to catch her just before she hit the ground.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" He worriedly moved her bangs away from her face and put his palm on her forehead to check if she was so much of a wimp that she actually managed to get a fever.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! Just a little tired, that's all." She then tries to stand up but ends up staggering. Wolfram sighs at his stubborn fiancée and then picks her up.

"Wolfram? What are you doing? Put me down! I can walk on my own!" She tries to squirm out of his hands but he only holds her tighter.

"You wimp. I'm going to carry you to the bath since you seem to not be able to walk." And he just continues walking with an angry queen in his arms.

"Wolfram! I said put me down!"

**~A~LOVE~THAT~WILL~LAST~**

**Five Days Later**

**Shinou's Temple**

"Damn it, Murata! I can't take it anymore!" Yuuri said as she started pacing around the tomb of the Great One with Murata, Ulrike, and Shinou in the room.

"Well, you have to understand Lord von Bielefield, I mean… The people here in this world are not as advanced as we are back on Earth, Shibuya." Murata tries to reason with her.

"Dude, we went to a festival together a few months ago, and the dances of the performers were much more romantic than ours! And for the past few days, Wolfram and I have been arguing more than usual, or more than how we actually used to argue! Ugh!" Yuuri stops pacing and looks at her best friend.

"If this was Earth, I would certainly love to dance _that _dance, I mean, I memorized it and all; both the female _and _the mail part, but…" Yuuri trails off and sighs.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go back to the castle, and live with it" Yuuri then storms out of the room in a huff.

Murata sighs. "Looks like it's time for the Great Wise Man to save the day once again." Murata says, sarcastically as he rolls his eyes at the ceiling.

"So does that mean that you have something in mind, Your Eminence?" Ulrike asks. Murata simply nods his head in reply. "I'll be going to the castle later today to execute it." Murata smiles and leaves the room preparing to "save the day" once more.

**Blood Pledge Castle**

"Wolfram! Can't we add anything more exciting?" Yuuri groans as she complains, acting like a spoiled brat. Wolfram looks at his fiancé with a scowl on his face.

"Yuuri, this dance is very exciting." Wolfram protests, and Yuuri just groans again.

"What's so exciting about twists and turns?

"Okay, you know what, Yuuri? If you keep complaining about this then how about we just don't perform anything at all and break tradition?" Wolfram yells, losing his patience.

"Fine by me! I didn't even want to do this stupid dance in the first place! And I'm just going to tell Gunter about our decision!" Yuuri yells back. She stomps as she walks out of the ballroom and then as she exits, she slams the door behind her.

Wolfram takes hold of his hair and screams in frustration.

_Clonk. Clonk._ He was about to chase after her when he hears something from the window. He opens it to see His Eminence on Yozak's shoulders. "Hey there, Lord von Bielefield! You mind helping us out?" Murata smiles as he reaches out his hand for Wolfram to take.

"Oh, of course." Wolfram then helps both of them in when he notices the rectangular looking bag slung across His Eminence's shoulders.

"Umm, Your Eminence? What is that bag that you have there?" Murata just smiles.

"This, is how I am going to show you by what Yuuri's definition of romantic and exciting is." He then opens up his bag and brings out a small, black laptop.

"Ooh, Earth gadgets!" Yozak says, excitedly. Murata turns it on and looks around looking for a certain file. "Ah, here it is!" Murata then clicks on it, and a video starts to play. Murata fast-forwarded it to where the couple was dancing.

**~A~LOVE~THAT~WILL~LAST~**

**Three Minutes Later**

Wolfram stares dumbfounded at the screen as he watches His Eminence turn it off and put it back in his bag. "Yuuri actually memorized this thing, you know? Actually, most of the girls back on Earth do. It's like all of them dream of dancing this exact thing with someone special. Heck, even my five-year-old sister can't wait to dance it with a boy that she makes _me_ dance it with her sometimes!"

Wolfram just looks at the floor in guilt. _'I should've taken Yuuri's feelings into account…'_ He thinks to himself.

"Don't worry yourself, Lord von Bielefield. I have a plan." Murata then smiles his evil, wicked, devious smile at him.

**~A~LOVE~THAT~WILL~LAST~**

**The Day of The Ball**

**Yuuri's room**

Yuuri stares at herself in front of the mirror and sighs. She wishes that she would be able to dance with Wolfram in this beautiful dress, even if his choreography was crappy. Though at the same time, Yuuri felt like she wanted to wear one of her Earth dresses and dance that certain dance with him.

Yuuri was wearing a black and champagne colored two-tone layered dress of tulle on the gown that creates a totally unique look that was embellished with a dainty floral motif at the waist. With a pair of four inch, black heels.

They didn't really do anything to her hair, believing that having it naturally flowing down her back looked amazing, and it was! Though they still curled it and braided a few portions of her hair into micro braids as to at least let it have a bit of design. They braided and clipped the small section of Yuuri's hair that always managed to cover almost half of her face so that this time, it wouldn't be covered.

"You look amazing, Your Majesty." Says Effe as she and the other maids look at her in awe.

"Thank you." Yuuri simply replies with the sad, faraway look in her eyes.

_Knock_

_Knock_

Doria raced to the door and opened it slightly. "Good evening, Doria. Is Her Majesty ready?" Just as she was about to reply, Yuuri had apparently beat her to it.

"For the love of God, Conrad! You're my godfather! Use my name for Heaven's sake." Yuuri protests, but smiled even though it was small and a little bit forced. She looked at her godfather who seemed to be wearing a more formal and regal version of his daily uniform, and it also had black on the boundaries.

"Sorry, Yuuri. Old habits. But everyone is waiting for you in the ballroom to make your entrance." Yuuri nods her head at him and then turns around to look at the four maids who helped her prepare for the night.

"Thank you again." She then follows Conrart out into the hallway and into the ballroom where everyone was waiting for her. Waiting for her at the entrance was Wolfram, who didn't even notice that she was walking his way, wearing, just like Conrart, a more formal and regal looking version of his daily uniform, which also had black on the boundaries. She was guessing that Gwendal was wearing something similar to them as well.

Wolfram then finally turned to look at her and felt his eyes almost fall out of his sockets. "You look beautiful, Yuuri…" He trails off, meeting his lover's eye for a millisecond and then looking away.

Yuuri and Wolfram have apparently been avoiding each other the past few days, and their friends were starting to worry about them but due to Murata's devious plan, they weren't that worried anymore.

"Thank you." She holds on even tighter to Conrart's arm. Wolfram then goes to the other entrance to the ballroom where he will be joining his mother and elder brother with the crowd.

"Are you ready, Yuuri?" Conrart asks her. Yuuri laughs.

"Conrart, you're escorting me to my own ball! Not walking me down the aisle to my wedding." Yuuri's heart clenched at what she said because of two reasons. The first was because it was supposed to be Wolfram who was to escort her, but due to _certain_ reasons, the two of them had refused to be near each other, even for just a minute. The second reason, was Yuuri being reminded that she and Wolfram are to be married soon and made her think, _'Will the both of us always have pathetic arguments like this and not make up right away?'_

(A/N: Ok, now for this scene, try thinking Princess Diaries 2; the part of Mia's 21st birthday :D)

"**Presenting, Queen Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri; the 27****th**** Ruler of the Great Demon Kingdom and her escort; her godfather, Lord Conrart Weller."** Gunter announced.

The two guards standing at the entrance pulled open the doors to reveal Conrart and Yuuri. The crowd gasped in awe at Yuuri's beautifully magnificent appearance. Though when Yuuri looked around for her fiancé, she couldn't find him. She felt like she just wanted to run around the room looking for him, but knowing that she can't, she just stood there and waved, and forced a smile on her face.

After the introduction, Yuuri danced with almost all the men in the room from her godfather - Gunter; from Stoffel – Waltorana; and even from Sara – King Antoine. The only man missing was her Fiance, Wolfram.

Yuuri was sitting down to rest her for a little while when, "Having fun, Shibuya?" She looks up to see her best friend looking down at her and she smiles, but still forced. "Hey, Murata! I haven't seen you all night, where have you been?" She tells him as she stands up.

"I've been around. Say, how about the both of us have a dance together?" He asks, taking her hand. Yuuri nods in reply and they both join the others on the dance floor.

They danced for a little while until Murata suddenly leaned forward and whispered to Yuuri's ear, "Come with me." He then drags Yuuri out of the ballroom and into a smaller room and locks her in there. "What the hell? Murata!" Yuuri shouts as she starts to bang on the door.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty! You're in good hands!" She turns around to see Yozak there in the room, holding what seems to be one of those black bags where you keep your dresses from Earth.

"Here, Your Majesty. Go there to the changing screen and change into these." Yozak said to her as he hands her the dress bag.

"Umm, why?" She asks him skeptically. Yozak just flashes her a cheeky grin. "His Eminence's orders." Yuuri sighs and follows his intructions.

As she stepped out from behind the screen, Yozak wolf-whistled at the sight of her.

"Damn, Your Majesty! I am really starting to love Earth dresses!" He smiles. Yuuri was wearing a short tulle gown with a satin ruched waistband, and a fully beaded bodice with a sweetheart neckline and zipper closure that was black and white.

"Okay, seriously, Yozak! What the hell is this for?" "You'll just have to follow me to find out." He winks. He then hands her a black cloak for her to cover herself is as he walks her to the garden. "Stay here." He says and then he leaves her.

She suddenly hears Gunter's voice announcing something.

"**May all the guests please head over to the balconies that are overlooking the garden. As much as possible, give as much space for each other to see what is happening in the garden."** The guests then start doing as instructed and Yuuri feels herself go tense until she realizes that the lights are off and no one would be able to see her from where she is standing.

"Guess who." Someone whispers into her ear and covers her eyes. "What are you doing, Wolfram?" She asks with a slight bit of irritation in her voice.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." Gunter continues to announce.

"**As most of you may already know, it is tradition for the Maoh to dance with their lover during the anniversary balls of the day of their coronation,"**

"I thought we both agreed that we wouldn't be dancing anymore?" Yuuri scowls at her fiancée as he smiles cheekily at her. "Just wait."

"**I now present to you, Her Majesty, Queen Yuuri. And her fiancée, Lord Wolfram von Bielefield."** An applause was heard, and then all of a sudden, the lights of the garden turned on as Wolfram took hold of Yuuri's hand and led her to the middle of the garden.

Yuuri looks at the garden to see that all the flowers, and pots, and designs have been changed into a setting that seemed a little more familiar.

"Yuuri, I just wanted to apologize about our argument." He tells me. "Umm, Wolfram? I don't really think that this is the proper time." I tell him as I raise an eyebrow.

"I hope you will accept my apology with this." The both of them stood at the center as everybody watched them. Suddenly, a familiar tune was heard that made Yuuri's eyes go wide. "_No._" Yuuri looks at her fiancée and then looks at Murata who was somehow able to bring his gigantic iPod player here to the other world.

I look dumbfounded at Wolfram as he gives me his award-winning smile. The first lyric suddenly starts to play.

_**Take my hand, take a breath**_

Wolfram took my hand and took a breath.

_**Pull me close and take one step**_

He pulled me close and took a step closer to me and then takes one step while I watch my feet to make sure that I don't make a mistake.

_**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**_

He used his thumb to put my chin up and we both looked at each other in the eyes, silently telling me to trust him and to follow his lead, as he cups my face.

_**And let the music be your guide.**_

He then puts one hand on my waist, while the other takes hold of my hand and I put my free hand on his shoulder and we start to dance to the music.

_**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**_

_**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**_

He moves a little faster.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**_

He lifts me up and spins me around. He puts me down we dance a few steps, before lifting me up and spinning me around again. When he puts me down, he twirls me once and we both sit on the ledge of one of the flower beds.

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

He stands up and twirls in front of me, moving to my right side. Once he sat down again, he makes me stand up and twirls me while I land on his right and he is now on my left once more. He stands up and takes both of my hands and makes me spin on my seat.

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

He then stands up, making me stand with him. I pull him up to join me on the ledge and we move a little back and forth and he twirls me around as he jumps back onto the ground.

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**_

I lean down and he holds me by my waist to support me, before pushing me back up again.

_**Can I have this dance**_

I then twirl on the ledge, moving to back where we started moving back and forth as he follow me. I then wrap my arm around his neck as he wraps his around my waist and then he dips me before putting me back onto the ground.

I start to get confused. In the real choreography, it skips right to the bridge, but why is the second verse playing? I look at Wolfram and he gives me a smile that said, "_Just trust me."_ And so I did.

_**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**_

He takes my hand and twirls me away from him

_**And every turn will be safe with me**_

Since I don't know what to do, I do what any person would do and I twirl back into his arms,

_**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**_

Only to fall but luckily,

_**You know I'll catch you threw it all**_

He was able to catch me.

_**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**_

_**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**_

We waltz around normally, and then the second chorus starts.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

He picks me up and he starts to spin around, though this time, my arms were around his neck as he supported my legs in the air.

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**_

He puts me back on the ledge and we repeat the dip once more.

_**Can I have this dance**_

Though this time, instead of putting me back on the ground, he picks me up bridal style, spins around, and then puts me down.

_**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide**_

I put my left hand around his neck as he puts his on my waist, his right hand just hanging at his side, as mine is moving up and down in the air in a flowy manner as we both twirl around the garden as we just stare and smile into each other's eyes. I let go of him and twirl away as he goes behind me and puts one hand on my waist and his other hand holding mine.

_**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**_

We waltz around more and then I twirl away again.

_**Let it rain, let it pour**_

He then he catches up to me and puts an arm around my waist and lean back.

_**What we have is worth fighting for**_

He takes both of my hands and turns me to face him.

_**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**_

I move away from him, though still holding his hand, and then we both hold both of our hands and we spin around in one place with him supporting me.

Just like how he always does.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**_

I put both of my hands around his neck as he holds my waist, moving me closer to him before moving away from each other and then running side by side with the flower ledge in-between us. I twirl again and then he stops me by putting us in the traditional waltz position once more.

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**_

He lets go of me and then stands on the table and reaches out his hand for me to take. I step up next to him and then he moves down and takes both of my hands in his as I take in the position of a ballerina putting her leg up as he walks around in a circle, making me move around in a circle as well. He then uses his right hand to take hold of my waist we spin around with him only using his right hand and shoulder to support me.

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

He puts me down and we waltz again

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**_

_**Can I have this dance**_

He then takes hold of my waist as I arch my back with my arms out at my sides as we both spin around in one spot.

_**Can I have this dance**_

We go back to waltzing and then he twirls me once more before I put my right hand at his nape and he puts his on my waist and we just slowly walk around each other as the song ends.

_**Can I have this dance**_

We stare into each other's eyes. "Do you forgive me?" He asks and I giggle. "Yes." I answer and he smiles. We lean in and we catch each other's lips in a sweet kiss.

I hear applause and we both pull away from each other at the same time and we look up at the balcony to see all of the guests still watching us. Lady Celi looked like she was crying and Greta looked so happy.

Wolfram bowed and I curtsied at them. As we walk back to the entrance of the castle, he pulls my arm back and kisses me once more, this time with more love and passion that made my knees go weak. This made the crowd cheer louder.

The rest of the night continued on, with the dancing, and the partying, with the wine, and the chatting.

**~A~LOVE~THAT~WILL~LAST~**

**The Next Morning**

**Blood Pledge Castle**

"Wait, Murata really did that?" I ask and he nods. _'I'm going to have to go thank Murata for this."_ Yuuri thinks to herself. The royal couple was just walking around the castle for a bit since Yuuri needed some fresh air after being cooped up in her office for the past two hours.

"But really, Wolfram, I was starting to get worried. I was starting to think what if this argument wanted to make you break up with-" Wolfram cut her off by putting his lips on hers, silencing her. They pull away and Wolfram puts his forehead on hers.

"Yuuri, when will you understand that I will never ever stop loving you, and like that song said, '_Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be_.'" He kisses her again and Yuuri puts her arms around his neck as he puts his arms around her waist, pulling each other closer.

Yuuri then pops up her right foot.

**~A~LOVE~THAT~WILL~LAST~**

**Author's Note: **

**And just in case any of you don't know, the song and dance is "Can I Have This Dance" from High School Musical. You can also check out Yuuri's dresses in my profile.**

**If any of you have any ideas, suggestions, requests, etc. then feel free to tell me in either reviews, or by PM.**

**Please don't forget to review! :D**

**Xoxo, **

**Heartlessly Awesome.**


End file.
